scp_containment_is_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
SCP-CIM-F2-3
6 hours later after their training session, the T-Class are having their lunch in the T-Class Canteen. "So what do think of that training session Dark blade?" asks a T-Class "Interesting..." replies Dark Blade. "In what way?" asks a T-Class. "When Black Bolt left, the Stalker he left was a bit more interesting. She made learning about the classes and how dangerous they are easy to remember." replies Dark Blade. A squeak is heard and a bug like creature drops onto their table from an air vent. It eats both their lunches before burping up another creature like it but green. "I hope that isn't what I think that is..." says a T-Class. "What do you think that is?" asks a T-class as the bugs multiply at an rapid rate due to them getting into the vending machines. "They're SCP-003's aka Parasprites!!" says Dark Blade before he hits the nearest Containment Breach Alarm. "ALERT! CONTAINMENT BREACH IN PROGRESS! MTF PERSONNEL TO SECTOR T SUB-SECTION 12!" says the P.A as an klaxon is sounding. A sound of armored hooves is heard before a voice says "Prepare your anus fellas... Finally some flank!" "OH ****! SCP-014!" is heard before the sound of an mare panting and screams of pain are heard. PD comes in through an another door. "Everypony evacuate this way, we got to lockdown this area!" he shouts as an white Alicorn with purple hair with her horn covered in X-SPONGED walks into the room and licks her lips. "hmmmmmmmm... Fresh Flank...." she says before they all run out. Pony dragon slides under the isolation door. He grabs his helmet before the door slams shut. "OH wow! A daring Doo moment.." says A T-Class. PD bows and leads them to an armored shelter. "Do not open this door at any cost until that light by the door turns green. If you value your flanks, I suggest you take heed..." says PD before closing the door and it dreadlocks. The T-Class looks around. "Where's Black Legs?" asks an T-Class. "The last I saw him was in the colt toilets 3 sectors from where we were evacuated. I hope he's OK." "I know Black Legs, he may look weak but he can be furious as Princess Celestia if somepony bucks his day." replies a T-Class. "Still....SCP-014 is out there, I saw what she did to those guards. I'll never get that outta of my mind." says another T-Class before she shudders. "You know that you can get help for that.. Under Procedure SCP-014-PA. I'm sure that will help you forget it." says a scientist. "Hope so" says the T-Class before she shudders again. Meanwhile in the T-Class Canteen, in a massive puddle of X-SPONGED, SCP-014 is laughing in glee.. "I've haven't had so much 'fun' in eons..." says SCP-014 before she is darted in the flank by an MTF guard wearing AM Armor. "Down girl..." he says before a snapping sound is heard. "No you get down, bitch!" says SCP-173 before turning to SCP-014. "Having fun Molly?" asks SCP-173 before she kicks the dead guard. "Lots... So much Flank....So little time..." says SCP-014... "I better 'snap' to it. before they capture us again..." says SCP-173 before she disappears through an air duct. "Nice Pun..." says SCP-014 before laughing. END OF PART 3 Category:SCP-CIM-F2